Gracias Ed
by Jacky de michaelis
Summary: Kevin conoce a Edd en un bar y queda maravillado con su personalidad... Este es mi primer fic de Ed, Edd y Eddy so enjoy it :D


**Hola a todos…**

**Pues esta es mi primera historia KevEdd espero os guste mucho…**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí está el fic.**

**Pov. Autora**

Aquel chico de cabello rojizo descansaba al lado del chico de gorra negra después de una actividad muy "divertida" para ambos, el de gorra negra se encontraba dormido y abrazado al de cabello rojizo.

Kevin – dijo el de gorra negra, el nombrado lo vio y supo lo que pasaba

Doble d, hasta sueñas conmigo, eres tan adorable – dijo Kevin y miro su mano, en ella se encontraba una pequeña argolla plateada. Estaba feliz, después de haber tenido una muy dura semana en su trabajo al fin estaba junto a su esposo.

Kevin se puso a recordar los tiempos en el cual conoció a su alma gemela.

**Flashback.**

**Pov. Kevin**

Había sido hace tres año un 26 de agosto y parece como si todo hubiera pasado ayer.

Era una noche fría de agosto, estaba en un bar llamado "cul-de-sac", estaba en aquel bar con unos amigos, pues mi amigo Jimmy se casaba y le celebrábamos su última noche como soltero. La noche estaba terminando, cuando apenas unas gotas bailaban en nuestros vasos. Estábamos tan distraídos en nuestra conversación que no nos dábamos cuenta de las personas que pasaban al lado nuestro. Sentí como alguien me tomaba del hombro y al darme vuelta me di cuenta de que era mi amigo Ed, llevaba 8 años sin verlo y verlo en aquel lugar era realmente sorprendente, le salude con un abrazo y vi que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Kevin, viejo amigo, mírate 8 años y está totalmente diferente – dijo Ed

Jejeje, tú también has cambiado mucho – dije

Kevin te quiero presentar a mi amigo – dijo Ed y se movió de donde estaba dejando ver a un chico de gorra negra, con jeans azul claro, una playera anaranjada con unos converse en negro. Quede embelesado ante tanta belleza, lo mire lentamente de arriba abajo para grabarme cada parte de su cuerpo, su piel blanca, su linda figura, sus ojos color cian, sus labios, todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía le encantaba. "él era el hombre perfecto", es típico que los hombres digamos eso cuando nos enamoramos sea de una mujer o un hombre pero era verdad y en ese mismo momento supe que era mío. Tenía que ser mío. En mis años de vida jamás había sentido lo que era enamorarse a primera vista y hoy lo sentí, no me sorprendió que fuera hombre, pues era lo último que importaba, sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo pero me contuve – Kevin él es mi amigo Edward o como le digo doble d, doble d él es Kevin un amigo de la infancia – un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, "adorable" pensé, me levante y le extendí la mano

Mucho gusto – dije

Mucho gusto de conocerlo – dijo el, su voz era la melodía más dulce que había escuchado en toda mi vida, empezamos a hablar aunque era un poco tímido, pero al final logre llevarme su confianza, venia lo que menos deseaba y era lo que más odiaba en ese instante "la mañana", la noche se hizo día. Las horas habían pasado como si fueran segundos.

Hablando con el me entere sobre algunas cosas de su vida, me parecía interesante pero una de sus frases me callo como un balde de agua fría, me conto que tenía pareja desde hace un año, mi corazón se rompió en pedacitos pero algo me dijo que no me rindiera. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con ese instinto, toda la ilusión que había en mí se había esfumado y creo que él se había dado cuenta, mi historia de amor había dejado de ser tan bonita y ahora se había convertido en una historia de terror en tan solo unas milésimas de segundos. No podía ser cierto, él debía ser MIO y no de cualquier otro. Después de un buen rato de la mayor decepción de mi vida cada quien se fue a su casa. Llegue a mi casa y vi todo apagado, pero había una pequeña luz prendida en la sala, "tal como la deje" pensé, ese brillo me hizo acuerdo a sus brillantes ojos, decidí tomar una ducha, camine y entre al baño donde me quite cada prenda, entre en la ducha y di paso a la refrescante agua artificial, cerré mis ojos, estaba helada como me gustaba, después de ponerme jabón por todo el cuerpo y ponerme shampoo (así creo que se escribe xD) en el pelo, volví a dar paso al agua, me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salí, cogí una pijama con un par de bóxers y me vestí. Me acosté en la cama y puse mis manos atrás de mi cabeza. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en sus ojos, en sus labios, en EL. Mi celular sonó y me despertó de mis sueños, me enojo, "¿quién carajos llama a esta hora?" pensé, estaba enojado porque alguien me llamaba, pero todo ese enojo se fue pues para mi sorpresa era doble d. en mi rostro se formó una gran sonrisa. Conteste y hable un buen rato con él, después de un rato de hablar me pidió que si podíamos vernos esa misma tarde sonreía pues aunque no lo conociera mucho sabía que estaba sonrojado, yo acepte feliz y después colgué, decidí dormir un rato antes de ir por él pues aún tenía 5 horas. Desperté pues mi celular volvió a sonar, era un mensaje de él, "espero la pasemos bien" era lo que decía vi la hora y solo faltaban 30 minutos, di un salto y ya estaba afuera de la cama, abrí mi armario y me puse unos jeans negros con una camisa roja, cogí una de mis chaquetas y por ultimo unos converse en negro, cogí mi billetera, mi celular y mis llaves. Baje y subí a mi moto, faltaban 5 minutos y quería llegar a tiempo, los semáforos estaban a mi favor y pronto llegue a su casa. El bajo y se subió, estaba con un jean gris con azul claro, un polero verde y zapatos negros. Su gorra seguía en el mismo lugar. Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, sacando fotos a hermosos paisajes, del acuario, del museo, de un invernadero, compramos varias cosas por las tiendas del centro comercial, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Verlo sonreír bastaba para que mi corazón latiera más y más fuerte por él. Lo lleve a comer a un restaurante y después lo deje en su casa. Llegue a mi casa y me cambie, dormí pensando en cada momento que había pasado con él. Las salidas se hacían más frecuentes y eso me gustaba. Después de tres meses que lo conocí me contó que había terminado con Eddy su ex-novio, no me dijo motivos de su ruptura pero eso no me importo, me importo que al fin podía ser mío, solo MIO, de nadie más, unos días después lo invite a ver una película en mi casa y el acepto. La película se había acabado y un gran silencio invadió la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Él se alejó un poco y me miro.

Kevin – dijo en un susurro – debo decirte algo

Dime – dije feliz, el motivo de esa felicidad no lo sabía, tal vez por aquella cercanía.

Me… me gustas – dijo y me quede sorprendido

¿Qué? – dije

Te quiero, me gustaste desde el instante en que te vi, es raro que un hombre se enamore de otro pero, no aguantaba más necesitaba saber que sentías por mí, eres… - hizo una pausa – eres el amor de mi vida y no quiero que te vayas – dijo en susurro, me quería y yo a él. Sonreí, sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque hacia mí hasta que aquella distancia entre nosotros se acabó, el beso era dulce pero demandante, lo sabía, ya apenas lo conocía pues tres meses para mí no era mucho, pero desde que lo vi supe que era mío. Cuando nos separamos lo vi a los ojos.

También te quiero, desde el instante que te vi y juro nunca irme de tu lado – lo abrace y el me lo devolvió a los pocos minutos.

**Fin del flashback.**

**(Sigue Pov. Kevin)**

Ahora estábamos casados y estábamos felices. Y ¿adivina quién fue nuestro padrino de bodas?

¡Gracias Ed, muchas gracias! – dijo en susurro y acompaño a su esposo durmiendo a su lado.

Fin.

¿Qué tal les pareció?

¿Bonito? ¿Feo?

¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

Plis dejen sus reviews para saber que tal estuvo la historia para ver si sigo subiendo historias.

Pues hasta otra ocasión mis lectores amigos.


End file.
